DE 33 14 770 C2 discloses a sensor device wherein two lenses are arranged on a beam guide element. One lens is associated with a beam transmitter and the other lens is associated with a beam receiver. The cited publication discloses no details about the construction of the lenses or the way in which they are assigned to the beam transmitter and the beam receiver.